Nightmare On Prescott Street
by XsunflowerX
Summary: [AU]Phoebe finds that her dreams are becoming a harsh reality. Can Piper and Paige save their sister before her dreams kill her? Set in the fifth season. First fanfic with some major editing done… so be gentle...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a repost of my first ever stor_y _on I took it down to do major editing - again. So hopefully this is better. Enjoy :)**_  
_

* * *

_Prologue_

"Phoebe!!" Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews screamed early Sunday morning. The definition of 'early' being four o'clock.

"I suppose this is an emergency," Piper turned toward her half-sister. The living room table getting blown to a hundred tiny pieces answered that for her.

Both Paige and Piper watched the table shatter and Paige turned back to her eldest sister. "You think?!"

At three o'clock in the morning, Paige and Piper were settled at the once loved dining room table after having failed their attempts at sleeping. Mid conversation, Paige noticed movement at the stairs through the corner of her eye and told Piper. When the demon noticed he had been caught, he attacked them.

"Phoebe!!" They shouted again simultaneously.

Phoebe tossed and turned in her sleep viciously and was jolted awake by the screams of her name and a piercing pain in her abdomen. When she looked down, she realized that it wasn't just a pain, it was a wound. She remembered the excruciating pain of the knife being jabbed into her flesh and shook her head. She hear her name being called out again and she threw the covers off the bed and leapt from it, bolting out of her room and down the stairs to see a ghoulish looking creature that could just pass a demon if not a ghost and looked on to see it's body frozen but it's head still able to move. Paige was punching its head repeatedly. Punch after gut wrenching punch the demon never gave in to scream. Although Phoebe swore she could hear its nose cracking every single time Paige's fist made a connection. "Ah. Shall we solve this with the Power of Three? Or shall I just let her have her fun?"

"Well we had to do something!" Piper shouted sounding exasperated. Without warning, the demon's body unfroze and now that his hands were free, he began to strike at Paige. Luckily for Paige she was half White Lighter half witch, which gave her the ability to orb – which was exactly what she did. She ended up materializing behind the demon and caught him off-guard by giving him a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. He went down extremely fast.

"Okay, now we stop mucking around," Piper let out. She thrust out her hands and flicked her fingers. Instead of freezing the demon, she blew him up.

"If you were able to blow the demon up, why did you need me?" Phoebe asked, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't know whether I'd blow him up or create fire works. The baby doesn't exactly like its mommy blowing things up if you remember," Piper countered.

Realization crossed the middle Halliwell's features and she nodded her head in understanding.

Paige's eyebrows narrowed. "Phoebe you're hurt." Paige lifted her sister's tank just over her belly button to see the wound. She looked puzzled as she examined it. "But he didn't even touch you."

"Yeah, that's an entirely different situation," Phoebe said waving it off and pulling her shirt down, pushing her sister's hand away.

"Would you like to let us in on that?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Uh…" Phoebe paused, trying to figure how she could word her sentence. "Freddy Kruger attack?"

"What?!" Paige and Piper shrieked.

Phoebe cringed. Maybe that wasn't the best way to word her sentence. "It wasn't _the_ Freddy Kruger. It was _a_ Freddy Kruger. Like a wannabe."

Piper stared at the roof and spoke. "Bring me my husband!!" Within seconds, blue and white lights entered the Manor and Leo materialized from them.

"What wrong?" He looked between the girls and noticed the dining room table. "Attack," he surmised. "Taken care of?"

"One of them," Piper answered.

"There was another?" Leo asked looking rather concerned. He loved his wife more than anything and Paige and Phoebe meant just as much to him as they did to Piper. When Prue had died, Leo suffered just as much as Piper and Phoebe did. Then when they found out about Paige on the very same night of Prue's funeral, they all had the same reaction – shock, anger, sadness, and betrayal. Their mother had kept that secret from them for a _very_ long time.

"Take it away Phoebe."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper and sighed, walking toward the kitchen with the others following and taking a seat at the table. "I had a dream, and in my dream I was getting attacked by a demon. He's powers were bound, I think, which is why he had a knife. We fought for what felt like ages and then he stabbed me in the abdomen. I woke up after having the dream to find that Freddy Kruger left me a gift." She lifted up her pajama top to reveal the stab wound on her stomach.

"You didn't see what he looked like?" Leo asked, as he got straight to work on healing Phoebe.

"Silhouetted."

When he was done, he looked up at Piper and Paige. "Are you two okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby –"

"Fine. Which is more than what I can say for the dining room table," Piper grumbled. Piper was five months pregnant with her first child and her mood swings were terrible. Everyone dealt with it in their own way. Phoebe and Paige usually ignored it, and Leo was hardly ever home to know the difference between the baby making Piper moody or _Piper_ making Piper moody, so he usually rolled with it and tended to her whenever he could.

"Ditto," Paige answered.

"Alright, well I'll go back to the Elders to see if they know anything, meanwhile, try not to sleep. If this demon is more than a once off, you're safer awake." He orbed out.

* * *

**Well...? What do you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment, and I have to say that I'm disappointed that there has been 33 hits on this story, someone has it on alerts, and yet there are no reviews. So hopefully this chapter is good enough for a couple of reviews.  
I don't own anything related to Charmed apart from this storyline.**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

Leo had orbed back in a few moments later and wasn't sure whether he was delivering good or bad news. The Elders had said that every once in a while a witch experiences an attack in their sub-conscious that affects them in reality. The only way to defeat it in reality is to defeat it in their sub-conscious.

"And if I die during the battle?" Phoebe asked.

Leo looked at the sisters. "Then… you die in real life."

The room fell quiet as the Charmed Ones let the news sink in.

Phoebe drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm gonna need so much coffee to keep me awake while we figure out how to beat this thing. We're gonna need to write up a spell, strong enough to kill him and another one so that the two of you can meet me in my subconscious to use the spell to –"

"While I'd hate to destroy your line of thought," Leo began, "this is probably the one of the only demons that can't need to be destroyed with the Power of Three. If it's targeted one witch, then it can only be defeated by that one witch."

"Well there goes that plan!" Phoebe yelled throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I've, uh, I've seen a spell in the book to send one into _another's_ sub-conscious, but not one to send a person into their _own_ sub-conscious," Paige spoke quietly.

"No this is good," Leo said.

"How?"

"If Phoebe's asleep, she's gonna be too weak to fight. If someone else does her battle, it should be okay. As long as it's fought with the Power of One – doesn't matter which one – as long as it's _one_."

"Let's do it," Phoebe said a little too enthusiastically.

Fifteen minutes later, everything was set. It took them five minutes to locate the spell in the _Book of Shadows_, five minutes to do as it said, and fifteen minutes of arguing over who should go. Piper felt that she should go because she was the eldest but Leo objected as well as Paige and Phoebe. They weren't about to risk their sister's life or their niece's! It was far too dangerous. And Leo didn't want to have to make a choice of who should live – Piper or the baby – if Piper were to be seriously injured.

Leo couldn't go because if anything had happened in reality, he wouldn't be able to hear anyone's call. So it was settled – Paige was to go inside Phoebe's sub-conscious to defeat this demon.

Paige had rock salt and put a circle around Phoebe to ensure that it would be safe. As long as it stayed in tact, everything would be fine. All they needed to do was give Phoebe s sleeping pill to over power the severe amount of caffeine she'd had an hour and half earlier, and they'd be all set. Piper and Leo were to keep very close eyes on both of them once Phoebe was asleep and Paige had entered Phoebe's sub-conscious. If they even suspected foul play, Piper was to utter the incantation to bring Paige back, and considering Phoebe had had the sleeping pills – some extremely icy cold water to wake her up. Phoebe yawned and began to doze off.

"Don't fight it," Leo told her. "Remember, you need to fall asleep in order to kill this guy."

Those were the last words to enter her mind as Phoebe drifted off to sleep.

"Do you think we should call Cole?" Piper asked.

"He'll only worry –"

"Well duh," Paige put in.

"By the time he gets here it'll be over with."

Paige sighed. "Okay. Let's do this." She pulled out the piece of paper from her back pocket and opened her mouth to start when Piper cut her off.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, and _please_, look after our sister."

"I will Piper. Don't worry." Paige got up and embraced her sister. "There will be two of us when I get back." Paige positioned herself back in the circle and began to chant: -

"_Enter spirit and mind,_

_Freeze all time so we become one;_

_End once the battle has been won._"

Paige hit the floor hard and fast as the last word had left her mouth. There was a huge thud that came from her head, which made Piper and Leo flinch. "I'll go and get a pillow," Piper said.

"Yeah. I had better call Cole." Leo exited the attic and walked downstairs.

Paige's spirit had formed in what looked like a swamp. "Gees Phoebe. You couldn't have dreamt of a beach? On a nice sunny day?" A twig snapped behind her and she jumped – almost out of her skin. "Hello? Anybody else here? Freddy Kruger?" _Probably not the subtlest way to go about it, but if it gets him to show, then I'm all for it._ Paige silently thought. "What are the chances that my powers are still in use?" Paige muttered. She looked around and realized that there wasn't really anything worth calling for. She decided to orb from one end of the swamp to the other. It didn't look like Phoebe was fully in her sub-conscious, so Paige assumed that she wouldn't be around for a while. She squeezed her eyes shut and envisioned herself forming at the other end of the swamp. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing happened. "Oh great!"

"Leo!" Shouts sounded from up in the attic and Leo and Cole had bolted up the two flight of stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"They have to fight mortal."

"What?"

"There's a note on the bottom of the page that no one _bothered to read_! 'Note: All who enter fight without power.' Great! This just keeps getting better and better! Freddy Kruger is gonna kill my sisters!" Leo moved over to the book and read over Piper's shoulder.

"Look for a return spell, now!" Cole finally spoke.

"There's no return spell. The spell said 'end when the battle has been won'."

"Wait," Leo said looking up from the book. "It also says here that if nothing has happened within two hours…" Leo trailed off.

"What? Leo what?"

"If nothing happens in two hours, Paige could possibly go into a coma."

"What?!" Cole and Piper screamed.

"It's her spirit that's in there. She's practically dead here. It, uh, also says that to get her back we'd need to wake the person that is having the dream. If the person is awake, Paige can't possibly be in her sub-conscious."

"We wake them up now!" Piper demanded.

"But what about the plan?"

"Screw the plan! The plan has been officially postponed!" Piper began walking out of the attic.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"To find an air horn. My dad used to own a boat with one and it got so annoying that mom took it off the boat and hid it. We all found it five minutes later." Piper continued downstairs to find the horn again.

"Okay, so my powers don't work. No big. I can do this on my own – without my powers…"

"Shouldn't speak aloud like that," an eerie voice taunted. Paige jumped but then resumed fighting stance. She pivoted around to see her enemy. She saw him all right – she saw him lunge straight at her. She dove out of the way and into the muck that resembled water – at least she thought it was supposed to be water. If it wasn't, then she really didn't want to know what it was. "You're gonna die tonight, witch!"

"Really?" Paige looked up as if some force was summoning her. Truth was, she wasn't. Truth was, she was begging, pleading that something would happen to drag her from where she was. But nothing happened. Out of nowhere the demon appeared in front of her. He outstretched his hand and all of a sudden Paige began to tremble violently, feeling as if she were burning. It was as if the demon was working from the inside.

"Paige!!" Phoebe shrieked. She had finally entered her own dream and was frightened by the sight before her. She didn't have to worry for long though as the demon outstretched his other hand and the same thing that was happening to Paige was happening to Phoebe. They had no way of escaping!

"Piper!! Leo!!" Cole bellowed. Seeing his girlfriend and her sister shake the way they had been for the past few minutes was horrifying for him. Piper and Leo had bolted up the stairs and were trying desperately to wake Phoebe up. Piper realized she'd had the horn up in the attic all along and frantically started searching around for it. Score! Hidden in the stacks was the air horn. She snatched it up and raced over to Phoebe. Without giving it a second thought, she pushed the button to make it sound. Phoebe – and Paige – both bolted upright and knocked heads with each other. But that wasn't what was fazing them. They were still in shock from being electrocuted. They were still trembling and Leo didn't need a written invitation to know what he had to do. He got straight to work on healing them. Piper was in shock at seeing her sisters shake as violently as they had been. She was scared for just a mere minute that she had lost them. If she had, she would not have been able to cope. Everyone knew that, even Piper knew that. Cole placed a strong but trembling arm around her shoulders. "What's taking so long?" Liam asked being careful to not distract Leo too much and trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"They almost died. That's what's taking so long." Leo returned the gentleness.

"But they're going to be okay?"

"They're gonna be just fine." Leo turned around and smiled. He helped Phoebe and Paige to their feet and they ran over to Piper. They embraced her into a big, giant bear hug. Then Phoebe moved to Cole and let him hold her.

"Thought we lost you there for a minute," Piper said.

"We thought we'd lost you," Paige returned. Piper broke free from the hug and stormed over to the _Book of Shadows_, picked it up and thrust it into her sisters' faces. She was mad now. Mad that her sisters were so stupid as to not have noticed the note at the bottom of page and mad because she almost lost them to a demon that only required the Power of One to fight.

"This time, notice the bottom of the page!" Phoebe and Paige read it over.

"That wasn't there when we read it over the first time."

"What so it just appeared?"

"Looks like it," Phoebe said.

It was later during the same morning and the Charmed Ones' looked like they had gone twenty rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Milk," Piper said drowsily. Paige slowly lifted her head, followed by her arm, and passed it to Piper. She was about to pour it over her cereal when she realized the milk was a strange color. Piper took a closer look and went wide-eyed. "Hey! This is the orange juice." She still sounded drowsy.

"Sorry Piper." Paige actually looked for the milk this time and then passed it to her sister. "How are we gonna protect Phoebe if she's asleep and we have no powers?"

"We take a weapon with us," Piper replied holding up a butcher's knife.

"Piper, you look a little scary right now." Piper put knife down with a small grin.

"Sorry."

"I still say we both go in. If someone gets hurt, then we'd have back up. Like if I get knocked out, Phoebe's there, if she gets knocked out – oh wait. You're pregnant. Looks like it's just you and me Phoebs."

"Guys, I'm pregnant, I don't have a disability. I can still fight."

"Dude, you're not going in."

"I agree," Phoebe finally spoke.

"So if something happens to you both?"

"You'd be able to tell because I'd have the marks to prove that something is happening. Then and only then, you will go in."

"How will I know if Paige is okay?"

"She'll have marks to."

"Will I?"

"I'm guessing so." The phone rung at that point in time and Phoebe got up to answer it. "Oh hey."

"I guess it's Cole," Piper said as she shoved a spoon full of special K into her mouth.

"So will we wait until nightfall or will we do this now?"

" 'We'? There's no we. It's all you Paige."

"And Phoebe."

"Nope. Power of One."

"Right. So if it's my battle, then it's my call."

"Phoebe's sub-conscious." Paige scolded her sister. She hated it when Piper was right, mostly because it made Paige look stupid. It took Piper and Paige months to get to trust each other, and one slip up would have probably ruined it, so Paige was careful not to scold her too much or yell at her.

Phoebe got off the phone and announced to her sisters that Cole was coming over so that if something happened like what had happened earlier in the morning, he would be there.

"When do you wanna do this Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"May as well start when Cole gets here. He should be here in about ten minutes."

Half an hour later and Cole had finally arrived at Halliwell Manor. Everything was prepared again but this time Paige was _more_ prepared. She had a butcher's knife, a protection potion, a vanquishing potion if necessary, and a stun gun. The circle was drawn; Phoebe was asleep, now all that was needed was for Paige to recite the spell.

"_Enter spirit and mind,_

_Freeze all time so we become one._

_End when the battle has been won._"

When Paige's head hit the floor this time, a pillow caught her fall so it was a pleasant thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to PiperLoveLeoAlways for your review it was greatly appreciated.  
Here is the final chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

Paige materialized in the same swamp she had been in the same morning. "Again?" Paige shouted. She reached into her pocket to get out the potions but they were gone! "Phoebe?!" She shouted.

"Paige?!" Phoebe looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in the same area of the swamp that she was in during the same morning. Phoebe remembered the protection potion and the vanquishing potion were in her jacket pocket. She reached in for them but all that came out was air. "Oh you've got to be kidding!!"

"Hardly," an eerie voice called.

"Where is my sister?"

"In another part of the swamp." Phoebe pivoted around to see the enemy, but he wasn't in sight. "Do not look for me, for you won't be able to find me."

"What are you afraid of? Lil' old me?" Phoebe started to convulse again and no one was there to stop the demon.

"Don't think so."

Paige walked and walked but only seemed to be going in the same direction – in a circle. She thought she had seen something, but it was just a tree. She kept the butcher's knife handy in her right hand and the stun gun in her left hand. A shriek had erupted from the other side of the swamp and Paige recognized it instantly. She started to run in the direction of the scream and before she could even reach it, she fell over a log. Face first on to another log.

A gash appeared out of nowhere on Paige's face, and Phoebe's body was shaking. Piper, Leo and Cole didn't know if Paige was alright, but they knew that Phoebe wasn't. "That's it. Don't stop me, I'm going in." Piper grabbed her device and silently thanked Darryl.

"_Enter spirit and mind,_

_Freeze all time so we become one._

_End when the battle has been won._"

She fell and Leo caught her head before it could hit the floor.

Piper materialized near Paige and checked to see that she was okay. Once she had felt a pulse she ran toward a sound that sounded like something was sizzling. She had the device in her hand and when she got near she started to creep.

_Crack!_

"Damn twig!" Piper whispered to herself. The frying sound stopped suddenly and Piper was knocked out from behind. The perpetrator was then starting to convulse. Standing behind him was Paige with the stun gun planted squarely on his neck. It would have cut off the central nervous system and he would have been dead by now. But he fought it. "How do you like the taste of your own medicine?" Paige quipped. She took the device off his neck and he fell limply to the ground in the muck. "Cool. Electrocution and drowning. What a way to die!" Paige began to feel her body dematerialize and the last thing she saw was the demon's limp body in the muck of water.

When she materialized back in the attic, she looked at her surroundings to double check that she was really back. She looked over at her sisters who had not woken up. She scrambled over to Piper and felt her pulse. It was strong, but when she felt for Phoebe's she was sure she couldn't feel one. "Leo!!" She shrieked. Cole was already up in the attic but he was too shocked to say or do anything. When Leo got there, his first instinct was to save his wife but Paige told him otherwise. "She's fine. Phoebe isn't!"

"Well you do Piper and I'll do Phoebe." The White Lighters both got work. Piper awoke shortly after Paige had started but Phoebe was taking longer than she should have been taking.

"Thanks sis," Piper said.

"Anytime sis." Paige moved over to Phoebe. She figured two White Lighters had to mean something so she also got to work on Phoebe.

"How long was she down?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I heard her scream and when I started to run… I tripped over and blacked out. So that would've been a major time stopper."

"Is she healing?" Piper asked.

"She's fine. She's just taking a while."

"Come on Phoebs."

Phoebe bolted upright and started to gasp for air. "Breathe deep Phoebe," Paige told her. "It's okay."

"Is he defeated?" Phoebe asked between gasps.

"Yeah. He's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Electrocuted him myself." Paige held out the device.

"Nice work Paige," Leo said with a smile as he walked over to his wife. Paige helped Phoebe up and walked her over to Cole.

"Leo, do you wanna fix this up for me?" Paige asked pointing to her head. She walked over to him and he placed his hands over the gash on her forehead. It disappeared a few seconds later.

"Does this mean I can have a good night's sleep?

"I think we can all have a good night's sleep. Starting from as soon as we clear up the attic," Piper said.

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Paige and Phoebe whined.

"Oh definitely."

"I'm staying here just to make sure you don't get attacked again." Cole tightened his grip on Phoebe.

"Are you saying you don't trust my vanquishing skills?"

"No. But it gives me an excuse to stay." Phoebe elbowed him in the stomach lightly.

"And I'm staying to make sure that you don't end up having a Freddy Kruger nightmare," Leo said.

"And I have no one. That's okay. I'll just sleep with the knife and stun gun."

"I'm just gonna make a general declaration to anyone who might be listening." Piper pointed at the floor and pushed the button on the stun gun. It zapped a couple of times and Piper smirked. "And this means you! Do not mess with the Charmed Ones!" Paige and Phoebe giggled as the two of them and Cole walked out of the attic with Piper and Leo bringing up the rear.

* * *

**END**


End file.
